My Lucky Clover
by reylynners
Summary: No matter what he would always protect her. No matter what, Cato would keep her safe. No matter what, Clove will always be his lucky Clover. ONESHOT. ClovexCato


**Here's a short one shot, because I have feelings for the lovely ClovexCato pairing.**

* * *

><p>Clove knelt in the bushes, watching the cornucopia with her dark brown eyes. She just knew that Katniss would come, she wanted to save her lover boy after all. She watches closely, her eyes darting about. She notices Foxface run from the bushes and grab her bag. Clove smirks a bit, "I'll save you for another time." For now, she was after Katniss. She was Clove's only real competition, other then Cato of course.<p>

Clove and Cato were the only two careers left, and were from the same district. And now that there was the rule change, about there being two winners if they are from the same district, her and Cato were really out to win it and both get home… Clove wanted to be able to go home with Cato… She grits her teeth as she thinks about the "Star Crossed Lovers" of district 12… It made her sick…

They weren't the only ones after all…

_(Flashback)_

_Small 8yr old Clove was standing in a makeshift training area, holding two knives in her hand. The small girl rubbed under her tired eyes, tried and confused to why she has to be here so early… There were kids all around her, training and such. But she was the youngest._

_ Why did she have to be here when all she wanted to go out and play with her friends? Clove stepped to the side, watching all the other kids train and show there talents. She didn't really have any of those… Talents. She was just a little girl named Clove, who enjoyed looking at gardens and searching for 4 leaf clovers._

_ She suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyes boy around her age. He smiles a bit, "Are you new?"_

_ Clove nods shyly, "Yeah…I am."_

_ Cato nods, "I've been training here for a year… My name is Cato."_

_ She smiles, "My names Clove."_

_ He nods a few more times, watching all the other kids. "I know you… You're the girl… Whose always in the garden… Searching for 4 leaf clovers… I've seen you before."_

_ Clove looks up at him, embarrassed. "Oh…" She didn't realize anyone ever noticed her around here. "I'll find one…Someday."_

_ Cato watches her, rubbing his palms together. "So… What's your talent? What are you good at?"_

_ She shakes her head, "I'm not good at anything…"_

_ "I don't believe that…" He grabs her shoulders and takes her to a target. "You've already got some knives there. Try throwing one!"_

_ "I…I can't…" The small girl squeaks out._

_ "Try." Cato says simply._

_ She nods and looks at the target… It seemed to far away. She grasped the knife in her hand and brought it back to throw it. As she did, the knife sliced into her hand making her yelp out in pain. The knife didn't even make it into the target, just suck into the ground._

_ Cato takes her hand into his, "Sh Sh it's okay…"_

_ Little tears run down Clove's cheek, "I hate this! I hate it here! I don't want to do this! Why is daddy making me come here!"_

_ "Hey hey…" Cato uses his other hand to wipe her tears away. "It's going to be okay…"_

_ "No it's not! I hate this! It hurts..." She sobs._

_ "Hey…" He looks into her eyes, "I'm going to promise you something? Okay? No matter what happens, I'll be here to protect you okay? Always…"_

_ She sniffles, looking up at him. "Promise."_

_ "I promise…"_

_(End Flashback)_

Clove reached into her pocket, taking out a single 4 leave Clover. After the reaping, on the way to the capitol, Cato had pulled this out of his pocket to give to her. To everyone else, they were cold and deadly. But to each other? Childhood friends and crushes. She looks up, just in time to see Katniss run out into the field. Clove slips the clover into her pocket before hopping out of the bushes.

She wait for Katniss to turn the corner and she throws a knife at her, slicing her forehead open. Katniss shoots at her but Clove moves out of the way and tackles her. It takes some time, many missed stabs and rolling on the ground before Clove pins her to the ground, "Hey girl on fire… Where's lover boy?" Katniss grunts and tries to get her away but Clove just laughs, "Oh were you trying to help him? Well that's really to bad."

This was it… Clove was finally going to get her. She was finally going to kill Katniss Everdeen. Then her and Cato could win this all, and go home together. She promised herself that then, she would finally tell him how she's felt for so long. "Oh and what about that little girl? What was her name… Hmm… Oh well. Cause we killed her! That's right… And now, we are going to kill you."

Clove took out her knife, just in time to feel someone pick her up from behind and slam her back against the cornucopia. Her eyes widen as she looked into the face of Thresh, his far angry. "Did you do it!" He yelled, "You kill Rue!"

"No no!" Clove whimpered out, "I-I didn't!"

"I heard you!" He began to hit her against the side over and over again, "Say her name! Say it!"

"Cato!" Clove screamed out, "Cato help me!"

In the forrest, Cato perked up. Hearing the screams of Clove, his Clove. The girl he's had a crush on ever since the day he met her in the training camp. "Clove!" Cato yelled out as he began to run through the forrest. "CLOVE!" He boots trample over branches and the earth, searching for Clove.

_(Flashback)_

_Cato sat on the train across from Clove, she was staring out the window. He smirked a bit, "Hey. You're not nervous are you?"_

_She looked over at him quickly, "Oh please. Do you see who your talking to?"_

_He smiled, "Yeah yeah tough girl. Put on that tough face? Please, it's just the two of us right now. Lighten up and leave it for the Capitol."_

_Clove smiled, shaking her head. "You really are a piece of work Cato. Always so calm."_

_He laughed out loud, shaking his head as well. "So you are nervous!"_

_She let out a sigh, "I get it. We've been training for this day since we were little but... It's still freaky. I mean, by the end of this we could both be dead or just one of us. Doesn't that both you...?"_

_Cato shrugged, "I don't think it's really worth over thinking..." His eyes softened at the sight of Clove's eyes looking down at the table. "Hey. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect you remember? I promised you that much!"_

_Clove nodded with a small smile, "Damn straight you did."_

_He laughed again, "There she is. Hey! I have something for you." Cato reached into his pocket, pulling out a perfect four leaf clover. "Look what I found for you."_

_Clove gasped out, as he set it in her palm. "You actually got me one!"_

_He nodded, "Course I did. And as long as you have that, you'll be safe and sound."_

_She tilted her head, "But what about you? Shouldn't you have a lucky Clover too?"_

_Cato smiled, putting his hand over hers. "You are my lucky Clover."_

_(End Flashback)_

But Cato wasn't fast enough. With one finally scream, Thresh smashed Clove so hard against the hard metal, her neck snapped. Her life flashed before her eyes. Meeting Cato's bright blue eyes for the first time. Growing up and growing strong with him. The reaping. The Clover. And everything in between and after. All she wanted to be able to say, was the words she was never able to… I love you…

"Just this time 12! For Rue!" Thresh said as he ran into the forrest.

Katniss gets up, looking down at Clove's body. Tears rested in the dead girl's eyes. Cato's voice rang out from the forrest, "Clove!" With that Katniss turned and ran into the forest again.

Cato stumbled out of the bushes, looking around. His eyes meet a body that rests on the ground. "No…" He runs over to her body, kneeling down. "NO! NO!"

Cato's large hands run over her cheek before wiping her unshed tears away. Just like he did when they were younger. He had made a promise to her all those years ago, a promise he always intended to keep. But he failed her, he failed Clove. And now she was gone forever. "I'm so sorry… You deserved better then this."

He leaned down, kissing her cold lips. "I'll always love you Clove…" Cato reached into her pocket, fishing out the Clover. He held it in his hand, "I'll kill her… I'll kill that fire girl… And if I can't… Then I'll join you in death and be by you forever. Protect you forever. As I promised."

Cato rose to his feet, taking a deep breath. "Goodbye for now… My perfect little Clover. My lucky four leaf Clover."

And with that, he turns his blue wet eyes to the forrest disappearing into the brush.

* * *

><p><strong>What does everyone think?<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
